


Стихи (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [23]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "21) Стихи: Я напишу, как мой персонаж читает вашему стихи, или наоборот. - Спайк"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стихи (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Стихи  
> Размер: 84 слова  
> Фандом: Angel  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Фред Беркл, Спайк  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "21) Стихи: Я напишу, как мой персонаж читает вашему стихи, или наоборот. - Спайк"

Фред знает – Спайк не любит стихов.  
– Было, да прошло, – ухмыляется он и стряхивает пепел.  
– А как же... – начинает она.  
– Гадость, – фыркает он.  
– А вот... – пробует она.  
– Да на открытках лучше пишут, – возмущается он.  
– Но тот, что... – вспоминает она.  
– Забудь, милая, – качает головой он.  
И Фред не забывает, но молчит. Но когда он спит – а он спит, несмотря на все, спит при ней, не просыпается, когда она заходит и садится рядом – она читает ему стихи. Полушепотом, медленно. И не думает о том, что ему снится.


End file.
